And you thought your life was odd!
by Kitsune Amber
Summary: A girl with a strange ability to speak a language she doesn't know, and a strange argument between Inu-Yasha, Kagome, and Ryoko that ends pretty oddly! R&R! [ Don't worry. This is just the first chapter summary. ;D]


****

Intro; Hii~! This is my first try at a story on fanfiction. :x I know, it's not all that good, but what do you expect for a thirteen year old girl with barely any time on her hands? ^_^; Don't kill me, please? :[ 

Oh, and a little note. The character Ryoko is not to be confused with Ryouko from Tenchi Muyo. =) And the Kohaku in the story, is also not to be confused with Sango's little brother. ^^; Ha. I really liked the name Kohaku, considering the fact that it's _my_ name in Japanese. [Amber!]

By the way, Inu-Yasha and the _al bhed _language are not mine…and neither is Ryoko! Ryoko is copyright **totally wicked**, go check her out! =D

___________________________ _

"Ryoko! Go, Go!" 

"Inu-Yasha! I'm going as fast as I can!" Ryoko screamed, as she dragged a large bag with the money sign [$] written all over it in green.

Inu had two large bags with the money sign all over it hurdled over his back. The two partners were being followed by a pack of angry security guards.

"Jump!" Inu said, as the two turned a corner. They both jumped, each one landed in a well, which quickly disappeared moments after.

"Whaa?" One security guard shouted as the pack turned the corner. "C-Chief…They're gone!"

___________________________ _

"Hurry, get me the shaver!" Came a deep loud voice.

"Stop trying to be Dad, Kay." 

"Oh be quiet, Saki!" Kohaku yelled, sticking her tongue out at her younger brother. 

"Stop it, Kay!" Saki squealed, falling off of his sister's bed.

"Immature little _pynd_." Kohaku said, covering her mouth.

"_Pynd_? What?" Saki said, lifting one eyebrow at his sister.

"E Sayhd du cyo _brat_!" Kohaku said, glancing around. 'Why am I talking like this?' she thought. She obviously hadn't spoken like this before, since Saki noticed she had a very, very shocked looked upon her face.

"…DAD!" Saki screamed. "KAY'S SAYING MEAN THINGS ABOUT ME IN ANOTHER LANGUAGE!"

"Whaa!?" Kohaku squealed, getting ready to just lunge out and strangle her brother. "I am not!" she screamed, as she stood over her brother with eyes that could kill. 

"What? What in your mother's name do you think you are doing to Saki?" Their father said, as he stood outside the door.

"I haven't…done anything." Both kids said.

"She said all these weird words, Dad! Like pynd! Pynd, DAD!" 

"Pinned?" Their father questioned, staring at the two oddly.

"She started saying Sa-hed and Key-oh!" Saki tried to repeat what his sister had screamed earlier, but had no luck in translation.

"Oh joy…"

___________________________ _

"Calisa has awoken inside the girl." 

"Great Selda…"

"She's not completely formed yet, but it'll be time. Time before she can leave the girls body and be re-birthed, Masae!"

"And with her, we shall … conquer." 

"Precisely." 

___________________________ _

"Ryoko!" Kagome squealed, running up to Inu-Yasha and Ryoko. "Did it work? Did my mini-capsule-well work?"

"Kagome, Kagome. Calm yourself. The mini-capsule-well that your grandfather created worked fine…" Ryoko said, attempting to distract Kagome from noticing that Inu-Yasha was carrying three large bags filled with American-money that basically added up to a couple thousand. 

Ryoko reached into her pocket, and pulled out the mini-capsule-well. "Here ya' go, Kagome." She dropped it into Kagome's hands with a big grin on her face. 

"Now where is Inu…" Ryoko mumbled, glancing around.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"So, you say these green pieces of parchment are worth something?" Miroku questioned, holding up one of the one hundred-dollar bill's up to the light.

"Yes, Miroku. These _dollars_ are a fortune, according to Ryoko."

"You do and listen to anything that girl tells you, Huh?" Miroku said, eyeing the dollar bill with great interest.

"Well—no. Not…everything."

~~

Flashback [A little comedic flashback. ;D ]

~~

"Inu-Yasha! Time to come floss the webbing's between my toes!" 

Inu shuddered.

~~

End of Flashback

~~

"You should know better, Inu-Yasha. She has you wrapped around her finder like a piece of silk. Ever since she came through that well with Kagome, you've been neglecting Kagome AND Kikyou!" 

"…I have not!" Inu shouted. 'I think…' He thought.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"Kagome!" 

"Yes, Ryoko?" Kagome called, coming through the tented drapes over the room that was built onto Kaede's hut. 

"Bring Inu to me, Pleeeease?" Ryoko begged.

"Er…Fine." Kagome muttered, walking out. 

"Domo, Kagome-chan!" 

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Kagome muttered.

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome called, loudly as she exited the hut. Inu-Yasha came hoping down from the nearest tree. 

"What, Kagome?"

"Inu, Why do you ignore me so?" Kagome asked, staring down at the ground.

"Well, I-Y'know…" Was Inu's only response.

"Know what? Know that Ryoko's far more prettier than me?" Kagome asked, with a stern look in her eyes.

"She looks almost exact to you!" Inu shouted, setting his hands upon Kagome's shoulders. "I'm sorry, I've just been so busy."

"Yeah, busy with Ryoko! What am I to you, Inu? Just another replaced girl, just another Kikyou?!" Kagome snapped, as she pushed past Inu-Yasha and began stomping away.

"K-Kagome! Wait!" Inu called. Kagome stopped, and turned around. "I _loved_ Kikyou, but Kagome—just…"

"So that's what you think of me, Huh Inu-baby?" Ryoko hissed, leaning up against the doorframe of Kaede's hut. 

"What? Ryoko!" Inu screamed. Kagome just stared at Inu-Yasha with teary eyes, only standing a couple feet away from him. 

"After last night, Inu! You run back to her?" Ryoko said, forcing a few fake tears in her eyes. 

"Last Night?" Inu asked.

~~

Flash back [another comedic flashback. XD]

~~

" (hic) Hey Ryo-baby… (hic), got anymore of that Oh-mayor-akin Choke-a lot?"

"Aw, Inu. You say the sweetest things!" Ryoko said, as she poured a little sake onto each piece of chocolate that she handed to Inu-Yasha.

~~

End Flashback

~~

"Yeah Inu, What happened last night?!" Kagome screamed, fists at her sides clenched tightly.

"I-I don't know!" Inu said, looking from Kagome to Ryoko.

"How could you forget, Inu-baby! You said it was the best night of your life!" Ryoko cried as fake tears dripped off of her chin.

"I…"

"Look whose a real player now!" Miroku called, walking up. "Making girls cry again, Huh heartbreaker?" 

"Shut up, you fool!" Inu yelled, clenching his fists almost as tight as Kagome's had become.

"Don't call him a fool, heartbreaker!" Ryoko said through fake sobs, as she slapped Inu straight across the face. "Let's go Miroku, lets get outta' here." 

Miroku just stared.


End file.
